Cały ja
by anga971
Summary: Sequel do "To moja wizja"


_**Cały ja**_

Patrzę na mężczyznę stojącego nieopodal mnie, który trzęsie się jak osika. Cały oblepiony jest wydzieliną, znajdującą właśnie ujście z wnętrza rozpłatanego brzucha klaczy, a jego ubranie dawno już przesiąkło krwią. Sięgając po broń myślę tylko o tym, że, jeśli mi ucieknie, będę musiał znowu się w niego wcielić, a wtedy już na zawsze pozostanie po nim ślad.

Przesuwam się nieco, czując obecność Hannibala po mojej prawej stronie; mimo wszystko uspokaja mnie ona nieco. Jest takim moim bezpiecznym słowem, które powstzyma bieg wydarzeń, gdy sprawy potoczą się za daleko.

― Podnieś ten młotek ― warczę, trzymając pewnie broń w mojej dłoni. Sam nie wiem, czy chcę zabić; akurat dzisiaj, akurat w tej chwili, wszyscy milczą. Patrzę na niego, ale wzrok mi się rozmazuje i, zamiast wykrzywionej w histerii twarzy mężczyzny, mam przed sobą głowę demona i wiem, że tym razem to nie jest żadna gorączka. To po prostu ja.

Odbezpieczam broń, czekając w skupieniu, aż na moich oczach rozegra się moja własna opowieść; Hannibal przysuwa się do mnie, mówiąc coś tym swoim fałszywym głosem, ale ignoruję go, zafascynowany patrząc, jak ciało pracownika opieki społecznej zostaje nabite na rogi masywnego, pięknego jelenia.

Powoli zaczynam je rozumieć, na pewien chory, wykraczający poza zrozumienie, sposób. Dawniej uciekałem od nich, ilekroć się pojawiały; zawsze chciałem wyjawić o nich prawdę, sprowokować kogokolwiek, by poddał mnie uważnym obserwacjom, zamknął w klatce, kiedy nie byłem już pewien, czy moje życie jest snem, czy jawą. Dopiero, siedząc w ciasnej celi, gdy kolejni ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, dotarło do mnie, że te jelenie są jedyną stałą w moim życiu. One i Hobbs, mój wierny druh, który pieje pieśni, ilekroć strach nie pozwala mi usnąć

Teraz jednak nie jestem pewien, co jeleń próbuje mi powiedzieć; stoi tak, wpatrując się we mnie płonącymi ślepiami z mężczyzną nabitym na poroże, ale w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich razów, nie pojawia się ani kropla krwi. Czy chce mi powiedzieć, iż on nie jest mój? Dlaczego? Przecież chcę uratować Petera, obiecałem mu, że mu uwierzą, ale dlaczego mamy czekać, skoro wszystko może rozwiązać jeden strzał.

Moje zęby szczękają o siebie, kiedy ręka lekko drży, co jednocześnie wybija mnie z powziętego postanowienia. Kątem oka obserwuję Lectera i czuję ucisk w sercu na myśl, że nie mogę zabić ich obu; tu i teraz. Równie paraliżująca jest myśl, że wolę zabić tę stojącą przede mną wywłokę, niż przeżyć wizję umierającego Hannibala. Przeraża mnie to, fascynując jednocześnie.

Docierają do mnie słowa mojej niedoszłej ofiary; najwyraźniej doktor Lecter powoli wychodzi z wprawy co do analizowania mojego umysłu i zachowań, skoro tak błędnie interpretuje moje zachowanie. Nie chcę zabić, łudząc się, że poczuję, jakbym go zamordował, wręcz przeciwnie. Muszę zabić, by móc pozwolić mu żyć.

Poruszam bolącymi od skupienia mięśniami gotowy do strzału, gdy nagle nade wszystkie inne, przebija się jedna myśl: żaden z nas nie zasługuje na to, by to wszystko było łatwiejsze.

Pozwalam odebrać sobie broń, odwracając głowę, by ukryć cisnący mi się na usta uśmiech. Tego wieczoru nie jestem szalonym Willem, z którego drwi Alana. Nie jestem biednym, pokrzywdzonym kundlem, któremu Jack mógłby założyć smycz. Tej nocy pozwalam innej części mojego ja się ujawnić, części, która nigdy wcześniej nie mogła mieć nade mną aż takiej władzy.

Po chwili, gdy po przyjemnym ciężarze pistoletu w mojej dłoni, pozostaje jedynie chłód, nagle tracę kontakt z rzeczywistością, zanurzając się w umysł najgorszego zbrodniarza, z jakim do tej pory miałem do czynienia. We mnie.

Osuwam się na ziemię.

!

Nie wiem, jakim cudem znalazłem się w na kanapie w mieszkaniu Hannibala. Ani dlaczego w całym pomieszczeniu roznosi się cudowna woń palonego ciała.

Kiedy wstaję i kieruję się do jadalni, widzę na talerzach jedynie ryby, mimo to nie mam wątpliwości, co do duszącej mnie woni, ona jest tu, przesiąkła zarówno mną, jak i tym pokojem.

― Obudziłeś się.

Słyszę głos i odwracam się w kierunku jego źródła. Hannibal stoi przede mną bez marynarki, a ja bez problemu przypominam sobie ostatni raz, kiedy z pasją rozpinałem ten rząd niewielkich guziczków.

― Nawet niedźwiedzie w końcu decydują się udać na żer.

Odpowiada mi krótki śmiech i zaproszenie dłonią do stołu. Szczerze mówiąc, nagle czuję się dziwnie odprężony; pozwalam sobie nawet na chwilę zapomnienia, czując pod opuszkami palców szorstkość lin krępujących moje kostki, moje…

Otwieram oczy, mrugając leniwie, aż w końcu przenoszę wzrok na pełny talerz. Najwyraźniej zmiany, które zaszły w nas, łamiąca nas krew, one wszystkie nie mają znaczenia w relacjach pana i sługi. I gdybym nie wiedział, jak kłamliwe będzie to wobec mnie, śmierci Beverly i wielu innych, zdecydowałbym się zaryzykować, wezwać jelenia i opaść na kolana.

― Will, źle się czujesz? Niczego nie zjadłeś.

Jego głos nigdy nie jest zmartwiony, teraz jednak ma w sobie nutkę nagany, tak dobrze zapamiętanej przez mnie po pocałunku z Alaną.

Posłusznie biorę sztućce w dłonie i kroję rybę na drobniejsze kawałki. Nagle z jej wnętrza wypływa kawior, a ja unoszę wzrok na skupionego na mnie Hannibala. Jakby rzucając mu wzywanie, nabieram trochę potrawy i umieszczam ją wprost w mojej buzi, poddając się festiwalowi smaków.

Wrażenie potęguje świadomość, iż wypełnieniem tego niewypowiedzianego polecenia, odsłaniam przed Lecterem gardło, pokazując mu, że nigdy nie wyszedłem z roli. Po jego minie widzę, że myśli o tym samym co ja, jednak pozwala mi dokończyć posiłek. Przygryzam sobie język, tylko po to, by poczuć coś innego niż napięcie wibrujące w powietrzu.

Popijając wino, przymykam powieki, półprzytomnie patrząc na Hannibala. Widzę, jak napina mięśnie, jak jego wzrok błądzi po pokoju, jak za każdym razem, kiedy układa w głowie wizję odbytej przez nas sceny odbierającej zmysły. Kiedy się podnosi i zbliża do mnie, czuję jak w mojej piersi rośnie coś ogromnego, zupełnie jakby w moim wnętrzu ktoś umieścił ptaka szukającego drogi wyjścia. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, powoli zsuwam się z krzesła na podłogę, trzymając głowę wysoko u góry, zupełnie jakbym liczył na pieszczotę przeznaczoną dla kundla.

I kiedy jego palce wplątują się w moje włosy, dobrze wiem, że właśnie tym jestem. Jestem jego brudnym, zagubionym kundlem, którego mógł pieprzyć jeszcze zanim trafiłem do aresztu i który da mu się zerżnąć na tej podłodze tylko po to, by na chwilę odzyskać jasność umysłu zasnutego szarą mgłą.

Patrzę na niego tak długo, jak nie znika za moimi plecami, oczekując, że nie poruszę się zbudzony strachem. Ja jednak czekam tylko na to, czekam na lęk wdzierający się gdzieś w mój umysł, wypierający z niego wszystkich innych, wszystkie inne głosy, pozwalający mi jasno myśleć i czerpać przyjemność z tego kontaktu. Mrużę oczy z przyjemności, kiedy wplata palce w moje roztrzepane włosy, drażniąc wrażliwą skórę głowy. Wkrótce stoi nade mną z obiema dłońmi na mojej głowie, przesuwając je coraz niżej i niżej.

Wiem, że to nie Chilton jest rzeźnikiem, a skoro on nim nie jest, prawdziwy rzeźnik właśnie oplata moją szyję, przyciskając palce na tyle mocno, bym stracił dech. Uczucie jest obezwładniające; momentalnie otwieram oczy, jednak nie kieruje mną lęk spowodowany brakiem powietrza, raczej pragnienie, by trwało to tak długo, aż będę na skraju. Gdy już widzę mroczki przed oczami, moich uszu dobiega dźwięk poroża szorującego po ścianie i wiem już, że nic mi się nie stanie, że tak samo, jak ja jego, Hannibal potrzebuje mnie, a skoro jestem zbyt słaby, by skierować przeciwko niemu broń i strzelić, mogę pozwolić odejść mojemu szaleństwu chociaż na chwilę.

Chociaż to właśnie w tej chwili, jestem największym szaleńcem.

Palce rozluźniają się, a ja biorę spazmatyczne wdechy, opierając dłonie na wykładzinie pod naporem jego kolana wbitego między moje łopatki.

― Posłuszny, jak zwykle, co Will? ― Dobiega mnie szelest materiału i całą siłą woli powstrzymuję się, by nie odwrócić się do tyłu, by nie spojrzeć na jego blade, zupełnie nieidealne ciało. Zamiast tego czekam, oddychając ciężko, pragnąc uwolnić mojego pulsującego z bólu penisa z ciasnych bokserek.

Hannibal dobrze wie, co jest dla mnie dobre.

Nie muszę długo czekać, by poczuć jego ciało przyciskające się do mojego, gdy klęka za mną. Jego kolana rozszerzającego moje nogi, by w końcu utorować sobie drogę do mojego krocza. Poruszam się mimowolnie, pragnąc tylko otrzeć się mocniej o niego, nie marząc o niczym innym, jak wyzbyć się ubrań.

― Spokojnie, jeszcze nie czas ― szepcze mi do ucha, po czym przygryza płatek na tyle mocno, bym syknął, jednak wciąż tak słabo, że kilka liźnięć w bolące miejsce, przeradza moje syknięcie w cichy jęk. Jęk, który chcę powstrzymać tylko dlatego, iż wiem, jak on je lubi.

Czas liczę uderzeniami mojego serca i kolejnymi ugryzieniami zdobiącymi moją szyję. Wkrótce całkowicie rozpina moją koszulę, po czym odsuwa się, rozglądając za czymś.

― Rozbierz się ― rzuca, kierując się ku wyjściu z salonu, zupełnie jakby dawał mi chwilę na decyzję, czy chcę zostać, czy kierując się głosem rozsądku, wyjść.

Jestem jednak zbyt brudny, zbyt żałosny, by odejść od niego w takiej chwili. Zamiast tego rozpinam rozporek drżącymi dłońmi i zsuwam spodnie z moich chudych nóg. Więzienie wciąż daje się we znaki, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy muszę obnażyć swoje ciało cierpiące z niedożywienia i kilku zbyt mocnych razy dostanych gdzieś na korytarzu w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

W końcu zostaję w samych bokserkach, bo dobrze wiem, że Hannibal nie darowałby mi, gdybym spełnił swoje pragnienie i uwolnił penisa spod materiału pod jego nieobecność.

I najwyraźniej mam stuprocentową rację, gdyż mężczyzna wraca z czarnym pudełkiem, którego zawartość poznałem podczas trzeciej nocy spędzonej w jego rezydencji.

― Dobrze, Will, dziękuję, że zaczekałeś. Kontynuuj, proszę.

Drżę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż za pozornym spokojem Hannibal ukrywa wulkan energii; moje dłonie wędrują do gumki bokserek i powoli zsuwają je aż do kostek. Przesuwam się nieco, wciąż nisko na ziemi, by zupełnie się od nich uwolnić i z oczekiwaniem patrzę na Doktora, który wpatruje się w mojego sterczącego penisa.

― Will, pamiętasz jeszcze, gdzie trzymam twoją obrożę?

!

Otwieram oczy i z walącym sercem uświadamiam sobie, że jestem w swojej sypialni. Nie wiem czy się śmiać, czy płakać.


End file.
